Talk:Jews
I don't think the paragraph about Palestine in TWTPE section is necessary. As the paragraph itself concludes, we're only into volume one. If at volume six, we don't have any references to what's happening in Palestine, then the paragraph becomes useful. TR 03:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Gunpowder Empire lit comm The Purple Dragon made an interesting if verbose lit comm about the state of the Jews in GE, which I attempted to edit down to the relevant point. It's interesting, but HT never addresses the matter, devoting maybe one or two lines to the Jews in the whole book, so maybe the whole thing should go.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:07, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :I agree it adds nothing worthwhile. He's sure to throw another hissy fit if we delete another one of his editorials, but we'd survive. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::If HT really does keep it to only a couple of lines in the whole book, then it is of dubious value. TR (talk) 03:14, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ''The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump "The '''Jewish' Temple in Jerusalem was rumored to be the focus of a particularly strong magic, of which non-Jews were a bit frightened." The book doesn't say this. When Our Hero is in the Thomas Brothers building, he notices that there are rooms that he can't see into, and reflects that there are places in the Temple in Jerusalem, as well as other synagogues that exclude gentiles' perception. TR (talk) 22:51, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Jews in "Uncle Alf" Madame Lea was a Gypsy so I think your new sub-section needs some work. ML4E (talk) 21:23, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :She is never referred to as a Gypsy. Hitler calls her a Jewess and uses this to launch into an anti-Semitic tirade.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:53, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Palestine in TWPE "The Jews in Palestine were not directly effected by the war, though many of them had relatives in Europe and were concerned for their fate. The closest which the war came to them was when the German Army for a time invaded Egypt. Throughout the time of war in Europe, Jews in Palestine remained involved in their struggle with the county's Arabs - the Jews seeking to eventually create a Jewish State, in accordance with the tenets of Zionism, and the Arabs strongly opposed to that idea. After the 1941 British Military Coup, the head of Scotland Yard (who had closely cooperated with the Wilson Government) was packed off to head the British police in Jerusalem, Ronald Cartland assumed that he would be killed either by the Arabs or by the Zionists (Two Fronts. pg. 175.). By the end of the European war, the conflict between the two rival communities in Palestine remained unresolved, and it was not clear whether or not the Zionists would succeed in their Jewish State project." So it looks like Blaise has done his usual trick of taking an incidental remark and creating fanfiction out of it. The first sentence makes it clear why this paragraph is unnecessary: HT never addressed the issue of Palestine once. The closest he got was the fate of the head of Scotland Yard, and that's it. It does not then follow we must have ruminations on the Jewish State based on that one tossed off line. TR (talk) 21:23, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :This paragraph is definitely uncanonical.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:57, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It should go. I'm also wondering whether Blaise should be blocked; every time he comes here, he pulls shit like this. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:43, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::The Palestine article does have a sub-section based on comments made by Sofia, the barmaid Rudel was sweet on, but most of this is speculation based on OTL and should go. A one or two sentence comment might be enough to stay. ML4E (talk) 19:24, September 19, 2016 (UTC)